


Web Shooters and All

by kaileyistrash



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, peter parker - Fandom, spider man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Superheroes, alien attacks, eventual angst, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileyistrash/pseuds/kaileyistrash
Summary: Peter downloads Tinder and meets Paisley Rayne, a fellow young genius. Little does he know that the girl of his dreams is also that of his nightmares.
Relationships: Peter Parker / Fem! OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Web Shooters and All

“May! We’re going to miss our flight!” Peter, tan and sun-warmed, was standing by the doors to the airport with both his and May’s luggage. May was leaning against the passenger side door of the cab, giggling at something the driver had said. She waved at the driver and walked away from the cab.

“I’m sorry! He was cute.” May had gotten a golden tan on their two week long vacation to Hawaii and she was absolutely glowing.

Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled. “It’s fine. Let’s just get back to Queens now. I’m kind of tired of relaxing.” May smiled as they both started booking it through the airport toward security.

Peter couldn’t have been happier with his decision to beg Mr. Stark to give them this spring break trip. May had been through a lot since she had found out that he was Spider-Man and he knew that it had to be taking a toll on her. So, being able to see her happy and relaxed was a major relief to Peter.

Once the two had gotten through security and boarded their flight home, Peter couldn’t help the bubble of anxiety that was growing inside of his chest. Sure, he had gotten bored of the relaxing island life and of course he had done a little bit of hero work while he had been there but, it wasn’t the same. He knew he was doing something good for these people but he couldn’t stop the feeling that he was needed more back home.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed at JFK, Peter grabbed his and May’s belongings from the overhead compartment and got off of that plane as soon as he could. The closer to the front of the plane he got, the stronger the feeling got that someone needed his help.

“Pete, where’s the fire? You seem way too eager to get off of this plane.” May gently grabbed his arm and gazed at him with a look of concern.

He could feel that his face was tense and his brows were furrowed. “I’m fine. I just have this feeling…”

“Ah, your Peter Tingle. I gotcha. Well, let’s get out of here and maybe you can make more sense of it,” May whispered as she started helping him push people along the narrow aisle.

Choosing to ignore that awful name for what he likes to call his spidey senses, Peter hurried off the plane with May in tow. They were about halfway through the airport when the feeling subsided a little bit. Peter slowed down and looked at May. “I guess something happened and I’m not needed right this second? I’m not sure, the feeling dimmed a little bit.”

May smiled and glanced over her shoulder at a soft pretzel stand. “Good, because I really need a soft pretzel right now.”

Peter shrugged and began pacing in tight circles while May stood in line for her pretzel. It was just about the moment when he thought he was going to lose his mind trying to understand why this feeling of being needed was ebbing and flowing, AC/DC began blaring through his phone’s speaker.

“Mr. Stark! We just landed-”

“Yeah, I know. Happy is there to pick the two of you up. Don’t worry about asking any questions right now, kid. Everything is going to be alright so I really just need you to get in the car and relax. I’ll call and tell you everything you need to know once you’re safe.” Without a second to allow Peter to respond, Mr. Stark hung up.

Peter shoved his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie and looked up to see May striding back towards him, soft pretzel in hand and a massive grin on her face. Her face quickly fell into a look of concern for her nephew.

“What’s going on? You look incredibly tense for someone who just got home from vacation.”

Peter shook his head and did his very best to clear the tense expression from his face. “Mr. Stark just called. Apparently something’s going on and Happy is coming to pick us up and take us somewhere ‘safe.’”

As soon as the words fell from his lips, he spotted Happy Hogan booking it through the airport towards them. He stopped in front of Peter and stopped to catch his breath before speaking. “No time to talk. Let’s go,” He said in between deep inhales of the sterile airport air.

Finally collecting himself, Happy ushered Peter and May out to a black sedan. They threw their bags in the trunk and quickly jumped into the backseat so as to not upset the man who had just sprinted through the airport for them.

Peter, sitting behind Happy, began bouncing his leg as he contemplated this situation. Yeah, Mr. Stark had told him that everything was going to be okay and he also told him not to annoy Happy but…

“So, are you going to tell us what’s going on? Mr. Stark sounded more stressed and upset than normal on the phone. Trust me, it takes a lot to make him sound that way. Can you tell us anything? Or are you going to tell us-”

“Please stop. Tony will explain everything to you when you are in a safe place. I’m only in charge of getting you there. Now, please, buckle up and chill out.”

“What do you mean by ‘safe place?’ Isn’t Avenger’s Headquarters like the safest place to ever exist? Besides, if there’s an emergency, I should be there! I can help Mr. Stark!” Peter couldn’t contain the slight whininess and absolute pleading that laced through his words.

“Sorry, kid. Boss’ orders All I know is that Tony says he, Thor and Dr. Banner have it all under control.”

May gently patted Peter’s back before he slumped back into his seat and buckled up. “It’ll be okay, Peter. Tony knows how helpful and useful you are. If it was something he didn’t think he could handle alone, he’d ask for your help.”

Peter sighed and leaned his head back onto the headrest. “I know. But it makes me feel completely useless when I don’t even know what’s going on.”

May ruffled his soft curls and smiled sympathetically at him. “I’m sure we’ll be at this safe place soon and then you’ll know what’s going on.”

With a sigh, Peter shifted himself so that his head was resting against the window and watched as the city flew past him.

* * *

About three hours later, Peter found himself staring at a quaint little lake house that looked as though it had just been built. The smell of fresh paint still lingered in the air as he collected his things from the trunk of the car. May stretched and yawned as she stepped out of the car behind him. The two only had a few moments to admire the house from outside before Happy nudged them inside.

The front door opened up into a large living room, decorated in a modern way but with an added homey twist to it. There was a brown leather couch set, a massive stone fireplace and mantle, an ornate wooden coffee table in the center of the room and a plush white rug underneath. The one item in the room that even remotely had a Tony Stark twist to it was the massive TV set atop the mantle.

“Wow. This place is really nice! I’m assuming Pepper decorated?” May asked, examining the expensive looking furniture and decór.

“I’m sure that she did. Tony bought this house as a getaway for the both of them without being too far from home.” Happy pointed towards the door and started backing away from them.. “I really need to get back to the compound now. The kitchen is stocked, every necessity you may need is already here. If you do find something that you need is missing, order it through the house AI. See you guys later!” Without a second of hesitation, Happy was out the door.

Peter and May took it upon themselves to take a tour through the house. There were two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a gigantic kitchen, and the living room that they had already seen. The backyard looked out onto the lake with beautifully crafted wooden lawn furniture surrounding the fire pit.

“This place is really beautiful.” May looked over at Peter who was looking out over the lake solemnly. “It’ll be alright, Pete. Think of this as a place to clear your mind and prepare yourself for when Tony does call. Or you could do some normal teenage boy things, too. No one ever said that you needed to be a hero one hundred percent of the time.”

Peter shrugged and continued to stare out at the lake. He knew that Mr. Stark would call him if he absolutely needed him but he still felt completely useless. He also knew that he was being kind of angsty for no real reason but, he had just spent two weeks doing (almost) nothing. He really couldn’t help it that he was feeling restless.

Torn from his reverie, the quiet was disrupted by Mr. Stark’s loud ringtone. “Hey, Mr. Stark! So, yeah, uh, what’s going on? Why can’t we go home?”

“It’s kind of a long story. Thor dropped by last week and informed us that there might be an alien race infiltrating Earth and they may be trying to take out all of the Avenger’s. Apparently they’re trying to infect us with some type of poison or parasite? Thor wasn’t very clear on what exactly they have planned so I’m not sure what’s going to happen. I think we can all agree though that it’s best if you stay low that way I can figure out what’s happening and how big the threat is. So, you need to stay right where you are and try not to make yourself known in town. And, before you say anything or try to interrupt me, no. You absolutely cannot come to the compound to try and help with this. I know you want to but it’s safer if you just stay at the lake house. The world is better off knowing that Spider-Man is alive and well to protect them. I’ll call if there’s anything I think you could help with but, until then, relax. Take a load off. Maybe get one of those dating apps that kids are using nowadays and find someone to take your mind off of heroing.” Mr. Stark hung up, leaving Peter completely bummed.

Hunched over, Peter dragged himself inside and up to the bedroom he had called dibs on. Peter laid on that ridiculously soft bed for so long that the sun had gone down and the moon was shining it’s rays through the window. He finally pulled himself out of his stupid angst and rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his phone. Maybe he should try a dating app and find himself a cute person to distract him. The worst that could happen is that everyone is overly sexual and he has a fun story to tell Ned. Thus began Peter’s descent into the dark and dirty world of online dating.

It didn’t take long for him to start matching with a shocking amount of people. It also didn’t take very long for Peter to realize that ninety-five percent of the people that matched with him only did so because they wanted dick pics or someone to do their homework in exchange for sex. Neither of those things sounded particularly fun or relaxing, so he continued swiping. When the few real conversations he had went nowhere, Peter locked his phone and went for a shower.

The bathroom across the hall from his bedroom was brightly lit and the floor was covered in clean white tiles. At the back of the rather long bathroom was a glass walled rain shower like the kind he had only ever seen in magazines. With a new pep in his step, Peter grabbed a big white fluffy towel and stripped off his t-shirt and sweatpants before turning the shower to just the right temperature. Inside, he found his favorite body wash and shampoo alongside a brand new razor.

By the time that Peter finally stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his curls and down his back, he was completely relaxed and ready to spend the rest of the evening with his aunt.

* * *

“No! She deserves so much better than Chad! What is she thinking by letting him get away with lying to her face like that?!” Peter threw his arms in the air and flopped back onto the couch.

“Right?! Brenda is a catch and Chad is too vain to see anything past the end of his own nose!” May rolled her eyes as the episode came to a close, showing a preview from the next week’s episode.

May shut the TV off and shot a sideways glance at Peter. “Well, all of that excitement and the jet lag going on has made me incredibly tired.” She stood from her seat and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “I’m going to bed now and I think that you should, too. We don’t want your sleep schedule to get all funky and throw off your Peter Tingle or anything.”

“Please. All I ask is that you don’t call it my Peter Tingle.” He looked up at her with big brown eyes, trying to look more annoyed than he actually felt. “Goodnight, May. I love you.”

She smiled and kissed his forehead again before heading up to her bedroom. Peter stood from the couch and stretched before stopping in the kitchen for a cold slice of leftover pizza from dinner.

When he got back to his room, he flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t feeling at all tired and he was already incredibly bored. Sure, it had been nice to relax with May on the beaches in Hawaii for two weeks but he had been looking forward to doing some crime fighting when he got home. Now, he was stuck in a house so far away from any other living person that he couldn’t even hear the traffic noises that had been his nighttime soundtrack for every night of his eighteen years on this planet. “Ugh! This silence is deafening!” Peter whisper yelled into the void.

As though the void were responding to him, his phone screen burned a bright light into the darkness of the room. He picked up the phone and saw that he had received a message from one of the very few people he had matched with that he actually wanted to talk to.

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝙷𝚒! 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝙸’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎.”

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢. 𝙸’𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝚂𝚘, 𝚕𝚎𝚝’𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎...𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕? 𝙷𝚒, 𝙸’𝚖 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛! 𝙸’𝚖 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝙼𝚒𝚍𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝙷𝚒𝚐𝚑.

While the little bubble on the screen indicated that she was writing back, Peter crawled out of the window and up to the roof. He leaned back on his forearms and looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling brighter than he’d ever seen them. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d ever seen the sky so clear. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in the front pocket of his blue school hoodie.

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝙼𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚁𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎, 𝙸’𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎. 𝙸’𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙽𝚈𝚄. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸’𝚖 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚐 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐! 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚞𝚖.

Peter raised his eyebrows and smiled before responding.

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢! 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙼𝚒𝚍𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙽𝚈𝚄 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝙸’𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙/𝚓𝚘𝚋 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗?

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝙸’𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚑𝚢? 𝚃𝚠𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗?

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝙸’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚝. 𝙸’𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗. 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝙼𝙸𝚃 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙸’𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛/𝚋𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙸 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸’𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚏𝚏! 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗.

While Peter waited for her response, he laid down and soaked up the sound of grasshoppers and frogs croaking. Maybe being out of the city for a little while wouldn’t kill him. Ding!

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚏𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚜. 𝙽𝚘 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙸’𝚖 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖.

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝙸’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍! 𝙸’𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚎. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 ‘𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚍’ 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚛 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚜. 𝚂𝚘, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎.

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎’𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜? 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚡 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐.

Peter stared at his phone screen, re-reading her message a few times. What were his intentions? He knew that he didn’t just want sex or to use her. But was he actually looking for a romantic partner or just a new friend? Either one came with major complications due to his secret identity.

His thumbs hesitated above the keyboard for a moment before finding the right words.

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝙸’𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝙸’𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎.

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎. 𝙸’𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. 𝚂𝚘, 𝙸’𝚖 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚜 𝚞𝚜.

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝! 𝙸’𝚖 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 (𝙸 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢) 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠?

𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢: 𝚂𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐! 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛.

𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝙿𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢.

Peter smiled lazily as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes, absorbing the sounds of nature surrounding him.


End file.
